


单恋高校（中）

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 单恋高校 [2]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 他，是不是……？





	单恋高校（中）

01

 

陈立农最后还是没有放纵自己再来一发，转而从网易云里搜出颂唱版大悲咒，单曲循环到天亮。

他实在睡不着，睁眼看头顶的床帘盖，突然想起来是林彦俊挂的，那人几个小时前还坐过他现在睡的这张床……  
不行了不行了缺氧了晕了晕了。  
我真的晕了吧，居然看到了星星？  
他一下吓得更清醒了，仔细看了很久，发现不止头顶上，他视野所及之处都有隐隐发光的星状，温柔而沉默地环绕着他。就近摸上去，星状的质地比别的地方更粗糙些，应该是床帘商家的小巧思，在光线下不显眼的夜光小星星。在狭小的一张单人床的空间里，头一次有了这样奇妙浪漫的气氛。

他是一颗恒星，所有小行星都聚拢在他身边呼吸。

陈立农突然笑了，一下放松下来，渐渐睡了。  
林彦俊，你送了我一个小宇宙吗。

 

02

林彦俊最近很愁。  
和陈立农关系越来越好他很开心，但是与此同时他也快人格分裂了。  
以前他可以远远地看着自己的农农老公，满脸荡漾地幻想一些有的没的。可现在两人午休和放学后都黏在一起，他根本没有办法随时发作！而且还要装成一个傻白甜！唯一的一次恋爱都只维持了半个月的那种！手都没拉过的那种！  
只能每天晚上睡觉前夹着被子，把陈立农当天的苏点一一记在日记本上，然后发一下延迟的骚。  
老公别打篮球了，打我吧！  
怎么连喝水的喉结都那么性感，咬死你！  
老公看着我送的床帘会想起我吗，夜半时分也会想起我吗，呜呜呜。  
想穿老公的校服外套嘤嘤嘤。

想坐在哥哥的肩膀上摘星星嘤嘤嘤。

可是你要让他疏远陈立农保持距离，又完全不可能……  
性感小林，在线犯愁。

唉……要是能和他真的谈恋爱就好了。  
一向满足于精神胜利法的人现在有点感伤。人就是这样，得寸进尺。不在一个学校的时候就只想偷偷看着他，现在天天和他同进同出又想要更多。  
他把手机里唯一那张星标照片翻出来，画面上是一个男孩正在高高跃起投篮的背影，逆着黄昏的暧昧阳光，甚至能看到汗滴溅下。  
这是他第一次见陈立农。也是他的一见钟情。  
初二那年暑假的尾巴，他和朋友们来这边的商圈聚会。回家时在这所学校门口的公交站台等车。他进校门来，想要借一下洗手间。门卫没有拦，可能以为他是本校的学生。  
他就在这样一个傍晚，在陌生的学校里遇见了陈立农。而后为了再见他一面，拼命学习了一整年，考上了这里。  
老师和父母都夸他懂事、争气，只有林彦俊自己知道这个离谱又浪漫的原因，揣在心里暗自甜蜜。

其实他不是没有计划过直接告白，虽然有被打成骨折的前辈，但他怕的倒不是陈立农会打他，而是会被他讨厌。  
他没有那么一往无前的勇气，一想到陈立农厌恶地看着自己的模样，每每想要吐出来的那句「我喜欢你」就变成了别的。

 

03

高一上期的期中考试前一周，图书馆自习室已经人挤人了。因为不让过夜放书，大家都是起个大早来拿资料占座再跑去上早自习。  
高富帅三人组都是起床困难户，星期一放学之后去自习室一看，惊了。退而求其次准备去校外的咖啡厅，路上闲聊。  
范丞丞：「我刚才真的有一种拿钱砸人买位子的冲动。」  
林彦俊：「你说我现在喊着火了会有人跑吗。」  
陈立农：「需要我出卖一下色相吗？」

另外两人唰地扭头看他，满脸期待。  
陈立农面无表情，找出刚才拍的一张自习室里下人肉饺子的照片，发了个朋友圈。  
【想看书，人好多。[图]】  
五分钟之内评论和私聊就被刷爆了。  
三个人坐在图书馆前的楼梯上，范丞丞和林彦俊拿着陈立农的手机啧啧称奇。

「怎么样，哥的魅力还行吧？」陈立农做健美先生状，展示肱二头肌。  
两位观众沉浸在选妃环节，无人搭理皇上。  
「这个好这个好！」范丞丞竖大拇指，「你看这大眼睛，这双眼皮儿（er）。」  
林彦俊挺胸，「我也大眼睛双眼皮儿（é）！」  
「那这个吧，我喜欢腿细的，这个不错。」  
林彦俊捋裤腿：「我腿比她细多了，你好瞎饭沉沉。」  
陈立农在旁赞同点头。  
范丞丞崩溃了：「大哥！让人家帮咱占座，你还非得挑个校花出来是吧？」  
五秒钟后，陈立农收到了来自校花的微信。  
范丞丞：……  
林彦俊：……

陈立农自己把手机捡回来，懒得打字了，语音跟小校花讲：我这边三个人，麻烦你帮忙占三个座，谢谢。  
一向被男生捧在手心里的女生倒是答应得爽快，毕竟她能使唤的人也多，不用自己占。  
不过，隔天午休时刚进图书馆自习室大门，林彦俊就抓狂了。

不愧是校花，他磨牙霍霍地想。果然功力深厚，不得不防！  
两个座位在自习室大厅的进门处，第一排。  
剩下的一个靠着落地大窗，她位子旁边。

你妈的！心机女！

陈立农和范丞丞对这座位的小奥妙完全不懂，只有他知道这小校花打的算盘。把他和范丞丞支到第一排，自己跟陈立农坐落地窗边。午后阳光正好，秋意盎然，俊男靓女送做一堆。

呵，你可能会成功，如果没有遇上我的话！（小林握拳）

「那个就是小梦，漂亮吧？」三个人在自习室门口的售卖机买喝的，趁着陈立农认真挑选，林彦俊悄悄给范丞丞指校花。「我觉得是你的类型诶。」  
后者跟着看了一下，皱眉道：「看不清啊，这么远。」  
「坐近点就看得清了。」林彦俊拿手肘捅他肚皮，小声说：「我视力好看到了，真的蛮漂亮的，和你很配。」  
他夸人也不轻不重的，自然又真诚。赞赏小梦的同时还暗夸了范丞丞长得帅，二人般配得很。智商全用来学习的小范光速上当，喜滋滋的。  
「嗳，这样儿不太好吧，人家可能是喜欢农农的。」范丞丞难得机智一回。  
林彦俊内心暗喜，表面为兄弟帮忙义不容辞道：「我让他跟我坐，没事的，他傻。」  
「哇！」范丞丞瞬间有一种两人悄悄干坏事的感觉，瞟到陈立农站起身来，连忙转移视线，「咳咳。」

手里捏着利乐包巧克力奶的陈立农：？  
林彦俊一把扯住他衣摆，又是一幅蠢萌样子了，眨巴着眼睛：「我手机忘教室里了，你给我买这个。」  
「哪个？」陈立农顺着他手指的方向去看售卖机。范丞丞接收到林彦俊回身抛来的眼神，先一步溜了进去，挨着小梦坐下了。  
其实林彦俊也不知道自己指的哪个，想着多拖点时间，硬拉着陈立农研究了好半天。  
「这个巧克力奶蛮好喝的，你要不也喝这个？」陈立农把手里的利乐包递到他嘴边让他试试味道，林彦俊喝了一口，点点头，「那就要这个。」  
「好喔。」陈立农弯下腰去扫码，林彦俊站在旁边看。  
「你等一下给我讲物理好不好？我物理好烂，听老师讲都跟不上……」  
偶尔示弱可以激发雄性的保护欲和怜惜之情，是小林的不外传秘籍Top10。  
陈立农把巧克力奶塞给他，笑得很宠，像看自家小猫学抓耗子：「终于舍得学物理了喔？」刮了一下他鼻尖。  
「我没有不学啊……」他小小声地反驳，心里却乐开了花。

而后他眼尖地发现陈立农的吸管上有咬痕，但林彦俊自己是不咬吸管的。  
意思是，他给我尝尝之前，他就喝过了？  
间接接吻四个字在他脑内弹幕狂飙，听说咬吸管的人在那方面欲望都很强哦多kei本来老公就比我体力好很多我岂不是会被酱酱酿酿到晕过去羞死了嘤嘤嘤。  
然后林彦俊开始思考两人的结婚证是回台南民政局去办还是回高雄。

而他的结婚对象现在侧过头要给他讲题，看他一幅神游样子，无奈地扭了他脸一把。

陈立农记得他物理不好，还刮他鼻子揪他脸，而且一点都没有察觉到座位的异常，连问都没有问。肯定是对小梦毫无感觉。

他是不是喜欢我？

 

04

他是不是喜欢我？  
当个晚上，陈立农头一回洗了半个小时澡。在莲蓬头的强大水柱下将刘海都撩上头顶，认真思考。  
只是这一次也同样没有想出头绪，他搭着毛巾擦头发，走到书桌边坐下，又掏出了自己的小本本。将今天林彦俊的罪证也记录上去。

11月6日 天气晴  
1：非要跟我坐一起  
2：假装没带手机，非要我给买奶喝  
3：说要跟我学物理 还是没听讲！不可饶恕  
4：对着我傻笑 还卖萌 但是还是有点可爱 原谅你了

是的，这个小本本是陈立农为今后摊牌准备的呈堂证供。  
里面以天计的记下了林彦俊所有「喜欢陈立农的证据」，大到突然送他生日礼物（当时都没有很熟，而且是国庆假期，不知道林彦俊从哪知道的），小到哪一天排队买奶茶被挤到两个人手背碰手背。  
简直是恶行累累，罄竹难书！

钛合金直男为什么会有这种好朋友喜欢自己的想法？  
因为他听到林彦俊亲口说了。虽然不是指名道姓。  
有一天中午林彦俊一个人行动了，把他和范丞丞扔在学校，说是初中的好朋友来找他吃个饭。他担心自己蠢萌的「小三」战友才出狼窝又入虎穴，悄悄地跟踪去了，在学校旁边的美食一条街。

好朋友是个男生，让陈立农稍稍放一点心。但林彦俊在那人面前特别不一样，比平时对着自己那副呆呆萌萌的小笨猪样子鲜活很多，生动又有神。  
那人好像问了他什么问题，林彦俊笑着点头，还有点儿害羞。  
陈立农一看，啧，怎么脸红了。一下有点着急，挪到了更近的电线杆后边，能听见一点儿了。

是……喜欢  
他人很好，蛮受女生欢迎的，身材也很好哈哈哈哈哈哈  
我？我没想表白啊，就这样蛮好的  
不辛苦  
陆定昊你像个婆婆嘴

他似乎听出了两人聊天的主题，落荒而逃。  
回了教室坐下时，很多同学刚吃完饭回来在闲聊，没有人发现他魂不守舍。  
他，是不是喜欢……我？

这样说来，自己之前会做那种梦也很合理了！一定是因为林彦俊太喜欢我，才会不知不觉中影响了我的磁场，让我梦到他。  
真是好有心机一只小笨猪！

好几次陈立农都想直接摊牌，问清楚林彦俊是不是喜欢自己。可这样真的很莫名其妙，他说不出口。  
而且问了又要干嘛？他说喜欢，我会高兴吗？但他如果说喜欢的不是我，我会高兴吗？  
即使不愿意承认，但一想到林彦俊用那种带着酒窝的甜蜜口吻，向好友倾诉对一个陌生人的好感，他真的很不爽。  
十六岁的小陈提前懂了那种自家水灵灵白菜被野猪拱了的心情。

所以一半是为了证明给自己看林彦俊没有喜欢上别人，另一半则是为了今后两人如果真有了要摊牌的那一天，自己不至于太过被动。  
小本本就这样日渐厚起来，随之变厚的还有陈立农的底气。  
哼，肯定喜欢我。

（林彦俊的小本本：他好帅！打球好性感！好聪明！我好喜欢他呜呜呜  
陈立农的小本本：他看我 冲我撒娇 让我讲题 陪我打球…… 他肯定喜欢我！  
范丞丞的小本本：今天吃了烧烤 今天吃了章鱼烧 今天认识了小梦 嗯 配得上我的帅气）

 

05

期中考试如期结束了。周五下午考完英语，高一的学生们都准备回去好好野个周末，带书包回家的都少了许多。  
高富帅三人组早就约好了考完要放松一下，把文具和包都扔回教室就集合去吃烤肉了，再晚一点范丞丞就打了几通电话，叫了年级上别的哥们儿一起过来KTV。  
那边一听这儿三个都是实验班的小帅哥，乐得不行，说再带几个女孩子一起玩，范丞丞倒是不在乎钱，一想人多热闹就同意了。  
林彦俊也是无所谓的。那主动占座的校花我都能给人打发了，更何况你几朵小小野花乎？

唯一一个觉得有意思的是陈立农。  
不是对女生们有兴趣，他是在猜测如果再有人对自己示好，林彦俊会用什么新套路把别人都赶跑。  
罪证小本本又可以加新内容了，想想还有点小激动呢。

三个人就这样人心隔肚皮（？）地去了KTV。

包厢里很快地坐满了人。都是高一的，刚经历了期中考试，都处在一个紧绷后的兴奋状态里，玩起来也更疯。  
陈立农平时不太跟年级上的人混，算是新面孔。范丞丞一介绍，一班的！清北班的！有几个女孩子的眼神明显又亮一点。  
头几个来搭讪的女孩子都是端了酒过来，陈立农倒也没说自己不能喝，林彦俊却都挡了。笑眯眯地说高材生一杯倒，自己陪着几个小姑娘喝了。  
陈立农默默地在心里的小本本添了一笔。

没玩一会儿就有好事者提议玩国王游戏，以整个包厢为活动范围。  
第一回是范丞丞被抽到了惩罚，要被另一个男生坐在背上再做十个俯卧撑。  
十个做完，大白鹅已经累瘫在了地上哈赤哈赤喘气，被林彦俊狂笑着放回沙发上。大家气氛也更热烈，各种擦边小惩罚也玩了不少。

陈立农今天是有点倒霉，连着好几次被抽到了。  
不知道什么原因，轮着他的惩罚都有点儿暧昧的意思。  
第一回是要公主抱着另一个人做十个蹲起，他平时有在锻炼当然不在话下，轻轻松松地抱了蹲了放下了，面不改色气不喘。那女生面带欣喜正想再加深点儿印象多聊几句，林彦俊像个小泥鳅一下子滑到两人之中，满脸天真羡慕，「你能教教我怎么练肌肉吗？好厉害！」  
陈立农抿着嘴笑，忍不住有点被崇拜的得意感：「好啊，回头带你去练。」  
女生插不上嘴，一会儿自己找姐妹去玩了。林彦俊悄悄瞥了那边一眼，没发现陈立农在看自己。

后边的惩罚也是。虽然不会和对方有眼神接触或多余的暧昧举动，陈立农也都好好完成了。只是结束惩罚之后来想要「进一步」了解的也挺多，他看着小笨猪像个小保镖似的挡来挡去，还要对自己假装蠢萌无辜，觉得特别好玩。

可林彦俊挺生气的，一点也不好玩。  
倒不是气来搭讪的这么多，他农农老公这么有魅力，吸引目光很合理。  
他气的是陈立农的态度。  
对所有人都是一幅笑呵呵的样子，绅士又温柔。  
说白了就是中央空调吧？！  
一想到有可能陈立农根本也不排斥和女孩子们进一步交往，只是全都被他挡了而已，林彦俊就说不出的难受。  
那我要是不拦着，你是不是就全盘收下了？  
从头到尾都是我在不爽，在吃醋，你反而跟谁讲话都挺聊得来的是吧！

林彦俊表面上还是捧场又热情的样子，翘起的嘴角弧度却麻木了。  
你爱跟谁讲话就去吧，随便你，不伺候了。

一群高中生一边喝酒一边玩，刚唱完歌的丢下话筒也来加入战局。  
范丞丞正在研究点歌屏幕到底该用指腹去戳还是用指甲盖戳，那边游戏又掀起一个小高潮。  
这回是林彦俊被抽到了，和另外一个女生。  
惩罚是隔着一张扑克牌接吻，要模拟出深吻的感觉，不是嘴巴嘟一下完事的那种。  
女生明显害羞了，但又觉得林彦俊看着虽然比陈立农矮一点，也是特别出挑的帅哥，自己不吃亏，于是鼓起勇气点头了。  
林彦俊没什么心理负担，游戏而已。笑了笑，拿着扑克牌就站起来。  
周围的人顿时尖叫起哄起来。他一手轻轻地扶住对方的后脑勺，另一手将牌按在女生的嘴唇上，自己贴了过去。  
从某些角度来看，仿佛真的是一对情侣正在热吻，他不住地用唇瓣按压着扑克牌，体温也渐渐烘在其上。女生一开始有些拘谨，但被他自然熟稔的技巧带得放松很多，最后撤下牌时整个脸都红透了。  
这个意外而劲爆的吻彻底点燃了气氛，所有男孩子高举着酒杯调侃大笑。范丞丞递他酒时，林彦俊无意瞥到了陈立农的脸上。也是笑盈盈的。

好不容易调整回来的心情一下又down了下去。在之后陈立农再一次被罚到暧昧项目时，他终于投降了，咬牙忍耐着赔笑看完了整个惩罚，接着就称有事，先走了。

他不想这样心情极差、一身酒气地回家，转头回了学校门口的一居室。  
洗过澡，湿漉漉的头发也不愿意吹，裹着毛巾就栽在了沙发上。又把「老公苏点记录本」摸了出来。  
真的、非常、没有骨气的一个人。

11月16日 天气阴  
老公今天抱着人做蹲起了，气都不喘，超级厉害！我也想被老公抱着做蹲起……  
老公还唱了首情歌！真的很好听，虽然是惩罚唱给别人听的，但我也有听到  
今天老公穿得很帅，也不对啦本来就很帅，聪明又温柔，这么好的

一滴水啪嗒一声砸在他的字上，林彦俊吓了一跳，后知后觉地发现是眼泪。  
他干脆把最后一行字全划掉了，翻个身仰躺在沙发上，免得左眼的眼泪要从眼角经过鼻梁、右眼和太阳穴再掉下去，很难受。

活该，小东西。  
让你喜欢钛合金直男，还要跟人家当好朋友。  
酸死你算了。  
林柠檬的觉悟很高。

 

06

一个小时后，钛合金直男躺在了他的沙发上，指着那两小摊水渍，嘲笑林彦俊尿床。  
被恢复元气的林柠檬按在地毯上暴打。

陈立农刚才给他打电话，说喝得有点多不想回家，宿舍又门禁了。林彦俊穿着自己的毛绒绒家居服和猪猪拖鞋就下去接他了。平时挺拔笔直的人好像真的喝得不少，整个人都塌在他身上，黏糊糊的，像八爪鱼。

他去把热水器调低了几度。  
酒精会抑制肝脏正常的活动，再加上热水会让血液循环继续加快，很容易造成心脏的过量负担。  
陈立农很乖，不吵不闹地洗完了，换上林彦俊买大了的T恤和宽松睡裤，接着提出了自己的要求：需要被伺候吹头发。  
「你倒是会享受。」林彦俊盘腿坐在沙发上，陈立农坐在他身前的地毯上往后靠。电视里放着赵丽颖和冯绍峰那个古装电视剧，一群婆婆妈妈在你一句我一句地使坏。  
陈立农深以为然地点点头。小笨猪挺敬业的，课余时间还知道看看宅斗剧来扩充心机知识储备，学以致用。  
林彦俊敲他脑壳，发出清脆的ber一声：「别乱动！」  
陈立农向后去要他手，抓在风筒上，烫得呲牙咧嘴。  
林彦俊惊了，把吹风机一关，扯着他的手心对着灯来回找角度看，「痛不痛啊？你要干嘛嘛！」

农农老公不像他一直崇拜的那么游刃有余了，喝醉的样子傻傻的，憨憨的。把脑袋搁在他膝盖上，偏着头盯着他笑。  
「别生气嘛。」  
林彦俊手下动作一顿，说：「关你屁事。」  
「我手没事！」陈立农把手抽回来，继续拿脸蹭他腿撒娇，「你别生我气啊，小笨猪。」  
什么小笨猪！林彦俊登时叉起腰来。  
转念一想，死直男还会给自己起昵称了，堪称进步神速，于是大发慈悲放过了他，继续吹头发。

但是陈立农没打算放过他。  
吹过头发挤在一张床上之后，陈立农突然扭过来，一边在他脸上喷热气一边问他：「嗳，你和小安真是初恋吗？」  
林彦俊知道他内涵自己接吻太熟练，懒得理他。  
陈立农得理不饶人，裹着自己那床被子蹭近一点，认真道：「你很会接吻吗？」  
是啊是啊我很会而且特别会接那种挑逗男生的吻行了吧死直男怕了没？  
「也没有啦，今天比较疯。」林彦俊装傻到底。

身边那一团蚕蛹再接再厉把他挤到墙角，林彦俊这才觉得有点不对劲。  
「林彦俊，」陈立农拿手肘把上半身撑起来看他，眼睛又深又亮，藏着好奇和兴奋，「我想学，你教我好不好？」  
「教你接吻？！」  
他这片健康茁壮的小林，被陈姓小葫芦娃吐的一句火烧成了黑炭，黑里带红，红里带黑。  
陈立农点点头，很理所当然的样子，凑近过来：「我教你练肌肉，你教我接吻，扯平咯。」

……我只是为了把那女生赶走随口编的而已，不要这么当真好不好。

可他又说不出口。  
有便宜不占王八蛋。  
就算明天陈立农清醒了要跟他算账，他也是占理的那一方。说不定还可以反过来嘲笑陈立农反应过激，大家都是好哥们儿搞得这么正经干嘛。  
林彦俊把借口找了个七七八八，终于勉力说服了自己。

我今天真的很委屈，我值得一个亲亲的补偿。

他故作平淡地捏紧了手下的被子，道：「那、那来吧。」  
陈立农先是定定地看着他，等到这句话之后突然眯起眼睛笑了一下。没等林彦俊主动勾上他的后颈，陈立农就倾身过来直接把他困在了墙角，逃无可逃的位置。

但的确青涩。  
陈立农甚至不懂怎样去舔他，只知道一味地用嘴唇去蹭他的。不是林彦俊想象中酒后的急色轻浮，更像是在讨好他，在哄他开心。  
不要生我气喔，亲亲你好不好？  
林彦俊被这样亲昵温馨的吻弄得有点不知所措，毕竟两人是打着「教学」旗号的，这样太自然太温情反而不对劲。  
他试探地打开了口腔，伸出舌尖慢慢在对方的嘴唇上舔舐。陈立农像触电了一样轻抖了一下，接着就也回应起来。湿润温热的触感让陈立农很着迷，拿唇瓣抿着他不让走，后来也学会了用舌头来勾住他的，在空气里纠缠追逐。

你硬了。林彦俊拿膝盖去抵他底下，轻轻地笑。  
陈立农很无奈的样子，撒娇耍赖贴在他脸颊上蹭，像小孩子要糖吃。  
林彦俊很少有这样完全掌握两人之间的主动权的时候，反而生出一点宠溺的念头。想给他他要的一切，包括自己。  
要做吗？他含糊着吻着对方，一切他能够到的地方。  
陈立农登时回过一点神来，很严肃地问，你有润滑剂？  
「没有啊……不过你怎么会知道这个东西？」林彦俊皱起眉头。  
被质疑到重点的人一僵，然后很随意地打发他，男生都知道啦。接着又像很心疼他的样子，说要不然用腿吧？  
林彦俊彻底惊呆了。哪来的直男这么懂啊？  
陈立农笑嘻嘻地，红着醉醺醺的脸蛋贴上来，浑身散发出熟透的酒精味道。  
「好不好嘛，好不好，阿俊，哎呀。」一边撒娇一边摸他。  
林彦俊恨恨地揪了他脸一把，没等陈立农反应过来，毛茸茸的脑袋就从枕头上消失了，钻到了他腿间。  
陈立农倒吸了一口凉气。

心机很多的人终于从纸上谈兵跨入了实际战场，头一次和这个大家伙打照面还是心里一紧。  
这个人到底平时吃什么啊……  
他的种种经验套路，全是从喜欢上陈立农才有的，全是为了博得他哪怕一丝的好感。  
所以即使他从来没有给人口过，只要对方是陈立农，他都无条件会愿意的。  
眼前一片黑暗，他循着热气的来源摸过去，握住了已经硬得流水的性器。被子外传来男生毫不压抑的一声轻叹，仿佛这样就舒爽到极致了。林彦俊被他的反应鼓励，伸出舌头试着舔了一下龟头的顶端，在那个凹陷下去的出精孔拿舌尖轻戳。  
陈立农整个人在床上弹了一下，又倒下去。  
林彦俊有点紧张：「痛吗？」  
「不是……」陈立农捂着脸，「太爽了……」  
喔，他放下心来，继续去折磨那个小孔。把伞状的龟头整个吃进嘴里轻轻吸，手上一边握着根部从下往上挤，一边拿口水和腺液混合的液体去抹在底下的睾丸上，包在手心里来回轻揉。  
心理上的快感很强，对方忍不住的粗重喘息和不时收紧的腹肌都让林彦俊很有满足感，更加卖力。  
他正在专心服务，忽然被陈立农握住了脚踝一扯，整个下半身从被子里被拉了出去，架在那人脸前。膝盖跪在陈立农脸颊两侧，将底下的密区完全暴露在心上人的眼前。  
林彦俊顿时停下了动作，试图抬脚往前逃跑，又被捏住脚踝拉回来，还被拉得更开，他甚至感觉到呼吸的热气喷在自己腿根。  
陈立农拍了他屁股一把，「继续。」  
「我、我不用……」  
天呐！这也太羞耻了！他难以想象对方现在看到的是什么样的画面，整个脸因为缺氧和害羞而炸红。  
「搞快点！」又被拍了一下，可一点儿也不疼，甚至有点爽，他本就挺在小腹上的阴茎也随之紧了一下。陈立农轻轻弹了那儿一下，笑道：「明明很期待嘛。」  
林彦俊无话可说，只好自暴自弃，重新埋下脸去继续口交，只当自己看不见就不存在。  
粗糙的指腹毫无预兆地捏住他硬得发疼的性器，陌生的快感冲上头顶，他为了想要克制住呻吟而反射性地想要吸气，却忘了正在吞吐的巨物。  
陈立农被他这猛地一下吮吸弄得头皮发麻，深呼吸好几下才稳住精关。作弄他似的，握住他的那根上下撸送，完全不控制轻重，林彦俊差点腿软到趴下去，在汹涌而来的快感中夹杂着痛楚却更加真实。  
他一边继续口手并用一边享受着粗暴的慰藉，稍稍有一点委屈，却又觉得自己想要的太多。陈立农没有给他口，只是一直用手揉捏他的臀瓣，给他撸。但毕竟是直男，能做到这一步都很好了。  
性器被紧紧攥住的热感忽然消失，他感觉到对方两只大手握住了自己两边的臀尖肉，似乎正在向外推着，在看他情动而收缩张合的穴口。  
林彦俊突然感觉到了危险的气息。  
下一秒就被拉进了极乐的漩涡，那个渴求着触碰的地方被高热而柔软的东西亲吻着，褶皱被抵开。  
陈立农在舔他的穴。  
林彦俊崩溃了，整个人丢了魂一样往下瘫去，他甚至叫不出声来。一双手温柔地稳稳托住了他，掐着他腰侧把他再往外拉出来一些，又去对付他的屁股了。  
浑圆的臀瓣被狠狠打了一下，这次有火辣辣的痛感。  
「偷懒呢你？」  
低沉磁性的声音从自己腿根处传来，林彦俊根本受不了这个，终于被强烈的复杂情绪交织着，忍不住小小声地哭了。  
可他从来都拒绝不了陈立农，更不能拒绝自己心底的欲求。他只能一边难耐地蹭动呜咽，一边加倍卖力地去侍弄对方青筋毕现的欲望，心里祈求着现在就结束吧，或者永远都不要停下。

最后他射在对方手心里，等他终于喘匀了气之后又被拉到身前，被摸着脸颊和乳头，让陈立农射在了他嘴里。

「吐出来。」陈立农手作小碗状，伸到他嘴边。  
林彦俊红着脸把腥气的浊液吐在他手里，接着被捏着下巴接了个吻。

趁着陈立农处理手上和床上痕迹的时候，林彦俊逃跑似的躲进了浴室。  
他不知道这样「互相解决」之后两人到底算什么关系。他会获得爱人之间的事后缠绵、亲昵絮语还是跟从前哥们儿一样，插科打诨几句就过去？  
他不敢给对方这个选择的机会，也想让自己更体面一点，只好先逃跑。

「阿俊，」陈立农突然敲浴室门，「你是不是难受？」  
「没有，我马上、马上洗好了！」  
他换好了新的睡衣才打开门，那人竟然还在门口站着。没太在意他的僵硬，自顾自的伸手摸了他后颈一把，果然发梢被溅得湿漉漉的。  
「过来吹头发，快点。」

林彦俊打破了自他记事以来的记录，从洗完澡出来，到第二天醒来以后，都没有再开口说一句话。  
他真的不知道该说什么，也什么都不想说。不想在事后表白真心，廉价又不堪。也不想就这样翻篇，假装什么都没有发生地继续装傻。  
陈立农也不恼，自顾自地跟他单方面聊天，得到点头或者摇头的回答。

不一会儿林彦俊就被他弄得有点烦了，摸到手机打算拒绝交流。可能昨晚喝了酒又流失了很多水份，现在连iPhone的面容ID都识别不了他的肿肿脸蛋，只好输入密码解屏。  
陈立农看着他指尖在九宫格里敲出六位密码，几不可见地眯了眼睛。

「你真的不打算跟我讲话吗？」  
他摇摇头。

「但我需要一个解释，哦不对……是两个。」陈立农盘腿坐在他床上，定定地看着他：「第一，为什么用我生日当密码。第二，那个本子是什么。」

林彦俊天灵盖一炸，顺着他手指的方向看过去，是自己昨晚随手扔在沙发上，摊开的日记本。

他慢慢地捂住脸，温热的液体从指间滑过手腕，汇集在肘边。  
陈立农，他轻轻地喊了一声，发出了十几个小时以来的第一个音节，低哑又干涩。被呼唤的人好整以暇地听着，甚至直起了背脊。

「你走吧。」

「……林彦俊。」

两个人都安静地坐在原地，似乎近在咫尺。

「我喜欢你，你满意了吧？我的解释就是我喜欢你，从你还不知道我是谁开始，从莫名其妙地遇见你开始。」

陈立农愣了，不自觉地捏紧了手边的床单。  
你不要说了啊，你看起来好伤心。怎么办林彦俊，不要说了好不好？

他找到了所有情绪的宣泄口，一字一句无比清晰：「我从来都不是你的什么小三，你的傻白甜兄弟，从一开始我就是为了让你分手，才会和她在一起。你知道这是什么意思吗？意思就是我从头到尾就是处心积虑地想要接近你！」

他倏地站起身来，却背对着那人，声音无法克制地颤抖。  
「所有答案就是我喜欢你，怎么样，你满意了吗？满意了就走吧，我不想看见你。」

陈立农只是跟着站起来，想要靠近他。刚迈出一步，他却像感知到了似的，掐着手心再也控制不住地喊出了声：「你走啊！」

一声轻叹之后，脚步声渐渐消失在门口的方向。门被轻轻关上的同时，他脱力坐在了地上，整个人已经被冷汗浸湿。

看来你对我还是不错，他自嘲地笑了笑。至少没打我。


End file.
